fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Liona Chavalier
Liona Chavalier 'is a young adult mage, and a practitioner of Light-Make magic and Card Magic. She is also the founder and current guild master of the the light guild [[Golden Pixie|'Golden Pixie]]' '(金色の妖精, kiniro no yousel). Appearance Liona is a very tall buxom woman, with ridiculous curves. Her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She usually appears to be sleepy whenever she makes an appearance, but under special situations, she has a serious face that she puts on. At the beginning of the series, she is shown dressed in a white dress shirt with a brown skirt Personality Liona thinks of her guild as a bunch of ragtag misfits, in a playful way. Her caring personality means that she never tolerates any harm or disrespect to her "children" or her guild's name. It is this nature that grants her the nickname "Mama" (haha ''ママ). Liona is generally laid-back, and frequently handles things in a cool and collected mannerism. However, in tense situations, she tends to crack under pressure and become very serious and snappy. This is described as her bad side, and is avoided by most. Magic '''Copy Magic '(kopii majikku ''コピーマジック) A magic where the user can transform into anyone flawlessly. Unlike normalTransformation Magic, this Magic allows the user to gain the transformed person's knowledge, Magic and their recent thoughts (if not while they are thinking about them in real time).The amount of information that the user can access is, of course, limited to the knowledge that the genuine counterpart is actually aware of, and nothing more beyond that. The transformation will hold for only five minutes, and contact must be made in order to transform. The user can only retain the capability to transform up to two people, and any more additional transformation requires them to erase the older one of the transformed forms. The user can also transform itself into a near target without touching, but this restrains the appearance of the clone to the appearance that it had last time they have contact. Other variations of this Magic just makes the user similar to the target in the terms of appearance, but powerful as it. '''Light-Make '(光の造形魔法 raito meiku) ''With this magic, Liona can create a variety of objects out of light to be used for offensive, defensive, or miscellaneous purposes. While so, one of those miscellaneous purposes are used for making medicines, drugs, and so on in the element of light energy being primarily present in the user's raw magical energy reserve. The items created out of the element light are purely curable against any Poison-base Magics and Bacteria-base Magics by all forms. While as for being the polar opposite of Darkness, it can be very resistant and effective against Darkness-base Magics. Outside of combat, Liona can also change her surroundings using light, such as causing bilocation, causing the foe to view her in two places at once. The light also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing micro-living bacterias/germs/poisons from anyway being physically spread across the wound itself. This type of Magic can cure illnesses/viruses that they were infected with during their lifetime. As a result, all injuries inflicted upon any situations will be fully healed in the process. The sheer aftereffect of this Magic upon being used on a victim is that they will begin to feel purely cleanse of several symptoms of physiological or psychological meltdown such as mental stress, depression, or coma relief from the physical body taking hold of them, etc. Abnormally, the Magic has a tendency to attract and draw in positive emotions from the user who is casting it to morally effect the victim's self-esteem. This in forth rekindle back the lost feelings of hope or spirit to the victim's mind, body, and soul from ever fearing the need of despair even if they're set up in the worst situations possible for them. As the user would feed on positivity and peaceful resolution, so does it cause the victim with a corrupt mind to feel hallucinated by the brilliant light, enticing them to remember their own past and yearn for forgiveness. It would henceforth make the victim themselves want to amend for all their wrong doings, evils, and mistakes in the past as if so they can have another chance in life. * '''Light-Make: Lance '(光の造形魔法ランス raito meiku: ransu) ''Liona claps her hands together, and then slowly pulls them apart, all the while forming a long, throwable lance of light. * '''Light-Make: Bomb' (光の造形魔法爆弾 raito meiku: bakudan) ''Liona traces a circle shape in the air, and a glowing yellow sphere appears in her hand. It is able to be thrown and detonate on impact, or be placed stationary, like a C4. * '''Light-Make: Drill '(光の造形魔法ドリル raito meiku: doriru) ''Liona conjures a floating circle of small drills to appear in front of her, and she then forces her hand in an outward motion, sending the spinning drills towards the enemy. This magic can also be used to drill through almost anything. * '''Light-Make: Shield '(光の造形魔法シールド ''raito meiku: shirido) ''Liona spreads her arms out, and a protective semi-sphere engulfs her and her allies, allowing them to take shelter from almost any attack. However, it only protects from three full magic attacks before breaking.